Tim Griffin
Tim Griffin is an American actor who appeared as an engineer aboard the in 's . He was born and raised in Chicago, Illinois, and holds a Bachelor of Arts degree in English and Political Philosophy from the University of Vermont. Notable film work Griffin made his film debut with a small role in the 1995 drama Higher Learning, which also featured Michael Buchman Silver. That same year, he appeared in the science fiction thriller Evolver, working alongside John de Lancie. He subsequently had supporting roles in such films as Boys and Girls (2000, directed by Robert Iscove), Cherish (2002), and The Bourne Supremacy (2004). The latter movie also featured his fellow Star Trek actor, Karl Urban, and starred Matt Damon, who was approached for a role in Star Trek. In 2008, Griffin was seen in three major motion pictures. The first was Cloverfield, which, like Star Trek, was produced by J.J. Abrams and Bad Robot Productions. He then appeared in the football comedy Leatherheads with J.D. Cullum, Tommy Hinkley, and Stephen Root. Lastly, he had a small role in the blockbuster Iron Man, which also featured Bill Smitrovich and Faran Tahir. Both Cloverfield and Iron Man were released by Paramount Pictures. Griffin recently completed filming on the comedy The Men Who Stare at Goats, in which he again worked with Stephen Root. Glenn Morshower had a role in this film, as well. Griffin was also seen in the biographical thriller Fair Game with David Andrews. Notable television work Griffin has appeared on numerous television series as well. One of his earliest television appearances was an 1989 episode of In the Heat of the Night directed by Winrich Kolbe. He is perhaps best known for his recurring role as Ronny O'Malley on the medical drama Grey's Anatomy. He also had brief recurring roles on Walker, Texas Ranger (working with Bill Cobbs, Andrew Prine, and Noble Willingham), Party of Five (with Willie Garson and Larry Hankin), and ER (with Scott Grimes, Leland Orser, and Maury Sterling). In addition, Griffin has guest-starred or co-starred on such shows as China Beach (starring Jeff Kober and Robert Picardo), Sliders (starring John Rhys-Davies), 7th Heaven (starring Stephen Collins and Catherine Hicks), 24 (with Roger Cross and Ned Vaughn), and Women's Murder Club (with Linda Park and Robert Picardo). Since 2008, he has been seen on such shows as CSI: Miami (with David Lee Smith), Cold Case (with James Read and directed by Roxann Dawson), and the pilot episode of Fox's Lie to Me (with Randy Oglesby). Other Trek connections Additional projects in which Griffin worked alongside other Star Trek alum include: *''For the Very First Time'' (1991 TV movie, with Mädchen Amick) *''Parker Lewis Can't Lose'' episode "Jerry's Journey" (1992, directed by Rob Bowman) *''Lover Girl'' (1997 film, with William Utay) *''Honolulu CRU'' pilot episode (1998, with Lori Petty) *''Seven Days'' episode "HAARP Attack" (1999, with Jerome Butler, Norman Lloyd, Jordan Lund, and Alan Scarfe) *''Family Law'' episode "Angel's Fight" (2001, with Victoria Dillard, Tina Lifford, and Christopher McDonald) *''JAG'' episode "The Mission" (2002, with Scott Lawrence, Brian McNamara, and Jennifer Savidge) *''The Guardian'' episode "Remember" (2004, with Jeff Austin, Raphael Sbarge, and Todd Waring) *''Medical Investigation'' episode "Mousetrap" (2005, with Neal McDonough) *''The Closer'' episode "Fatal Retraction" (2005, with James Avery and Larry Cedar) *''Kids in America'' (2005 film, with Jeff Chase) *''NCIS'' episode "Light Sleeper" (2006, with Keone Young) *''Danika'' (2006 film, with James Avery) *''The Unit'' episode "Manhunt" (2006, with Jim Beaver and Abby Brammell) *''Backyards & Bullets'' (2007 TV movie, with Billy Brown) External link * es:Tim Griffin de:Tim Griffin Category:Performers Category:Film performers